


Second Offer

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 2, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Gale feels it’s unfair for Adil to be the only one not to get off after Adil refused the offer of Gale’s other foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gale/Cielo and Gale/Roland foot fetish porn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8467) by Emerald Embers. 



Adil stumbled out of the storeroom like his pants were on fire and slammed the door shut, breathing loudly and blinking.

What… WAS that? Did he just… oh God… did he really just see Roland, eyes shut in pleasure and almost drooling, sitting on his heels in front of the green-haired AI? Did he really see said AI fuck another while he was jerking Roland off _with his feet_? And most of all, have those crazy fuckers actually offered to give him the same treatment as Roland??? He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the palm of his hands against them, resting the other against the wall for support. That image was _never_ going to leave him now. How was he suppose to look at his leader now? As if the whole virus thing wasn’t freaky enough, now Roland was having groupsex with the AIs!

And why the hell was he fucking hard on top of that??? Yeah it was Roland back there and he had been hot as hell, and his voice… but god dammit, Roland was… Roland was… not the same anymore. Different. Alien. And throwing himself all over the AIs. Where had _that_ come from?

The door beside him opened with a small creak, and Gale slipped out of the room, silent. He looked at Adil, impassive as ever, or so it seemed.

Adil frowned at him. The AI had put his pants back on; at least that was good. He was still barefoot though, and Adil quickly looked away as he saw some leftover white streaks on them. This one seemed the least likely to snap his neck without warning, but he didn’t trust him any more than the others. Judging from the scene he had made when he had arrived, he was the “slow to anger, kill you in your sleep” type. “What do you want?” he asked a bit roughly, not really in the mood to talk, but wanting to break the uncomfortable silence. 

“I want to reiterate Cielo’s offer,” Gale said simply. While the stunned Adil was trying to process that answer, he pulled him in close, then swiftly slipped his hands inside the man’s pants to caress him.

That shocked Adil out of his stupor. “Hey!” he yelped, trying to squirm away, but that only made his groin rub even more against Gale’s hands, and he had to admit: for an artificial being, the… man was pretty skilled. Above average. “What makes you think… I want this?” He pushed hard against Gale’s chest, but the man was like a brick wall.

“I’ve observed that many of the people in this world seem to be uncomfortable with public display of sexual behaviour or affection, even kisses.” He spoke low, softly, right next to Adil’s ear, but that wasn’t what made Adil shiver, no way. There had to be a draft in the hallway. “I thought perhaps you did not wanted to be pleasured in Roland and Cielo’s presence.” 

“What the fuck?” Adil panted out, cursing himself for sounding so out of breath, but already Gale was undoing his pants single-handedly—did they design him based on a goddamn monkey???—and caressing him tentatively, exploring him, analyzing his response to his touches, making him weak at the knees.

Gale licked his lips and gently squeezed Adil. A drop of precum rolled of the head, onto his wrist. “I thought it was not fair to leave you hanging like this.”

“I wasn’t… haaa…” He clung to Gale’s bare shoulder for support as something wet brushed against the shell of his ear. Had the AI just _licked him_? He opened his mouth to protest in indignation, but before he could get any word out, Gale’s thumb rubbing against the head of his cock wrenched a moan from deep inside his chest. Fuck. Definitely above average. Designed by perverts. He grabbed a handful of silkier than expected green hair - didn’t this one always wear a hood? - and yanked hard, forcing Gale to look at him. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll fucking kill you,” he growled, hoping his tone was enough to offset the ’oh God fuck me now’ expression he certainly wore by now.

Gale didn’t looked disturbed or threatened, but he at least had the decency to lower his eyes. “I’ll take good note of that,” he said before doing something to Adil’s cock and balls with his hands that made Adil’s toes curl and his insides twist in the most pleasurable, almost painful way. _Fuck, did the Society design warfare AIs or sexbots?_ Adil briefly wondered before Gale did… whatever that was again and Adil couldn’t hold back an undignified squeal as he came all over the AI’s hands, clutching his shoulders with all his might, secretly hoping he left bruises in retaliation for this.

He briefly rested his forehead against Gale’s shoulder as the latter gently stroked the last of his orgasm out of him. Oddly, Gale only smelled of sex and sweat: nothing too pleasant, but also nothing like the smell of death or gore than Adil had expected. The AI… Gale didn’t even smell like anything _artificial_.

He quickly shoved these thoughts out of his mind, however, and he stepped away before tucking himself back him. He wanted to frown and glare at the AI, but he felt like even the muscles of his face were drained; as much as he loathed to admit it, it had been that good of an orgasm. Perverts. All of them. So instead he turned his back to Gale and unsteadily walked away before the others found him here, with his hands on Gale’s arms and semen dripping from Gale’s hands.

He understood Roland’s blissful face a little better now.

Not that he’d do it again.


End file.
